


Tangled Lines

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Not a soulmate AU, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Johnny snickers beside them. "Doyoung, was it? I thought you knew each other. Why can't you approach him.""It's not like that. We're not friends." Jaehyun mumbles, stepping to the side walk to avoid the car passing by. "I just happen to see him around campus a lot."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Tangled Lines

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic fest ever, im happy to be given this opportunity! thank you to the prompter, i hope you like this! as well as to everyone who will be reading ♡

Waking up on time, might be some type of luck. The day continues to be a miracle as he arrives at the hall three minutes before the orientation begins. It's the first time he's able to attend orientation day, and by now anyone could guess why he wasn't able to attend the freshman orientation last year. He thinks, there should at least be something he could change within himself. Maybe it's being stationed on the dormitory's 10th floor that made him so lazy, but Jaehyun shouldn't blame those things for his incapability of following schedules. 

As he thinks of the events that happened the same time last year, a voice from the back of the stage calls their attention. The orientation will start soon, they just have a couple of technical difficulties. He grabs a paper from his small bag, and digs inside for a pen. When Jaehyun finds none, he curses quietly. He glances at the person on his right and his left under his eyelashes, thinking that if he borrows a pen from one of them he would make a long lasting impression that he's irresponsible and loves borrowing stuff from people. Which he isn't, well, sometimes he is. But, still. 

Jaehyun gathers up the courage to look at the one on his left, because this one looks like he had everything planned together. He's not just holding a piece of paper; by the looks of it, he's holding a filler notebook dedicated for orientations. (It has a label: _For Orientations_ on the front cover.) 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Jaehyun starts, quietly, as he sees movement on the stage. Figuring the lights and sounds department already fixed what was wrong. "Can I borrow a pen? Kinda forgot mine." He finishes with an awkward _haha_ so as not to sound like a douche. 

The guy doesn't look up at him and just fishes through his bag. He hears a hum before the guy speaks, "Didn't bring a pen even on your second orientation, huh?" 

Jaehyun was about to answer that no, this is actually his first orientation because he slept through his alarm last year, and apologized. But the guy laughs, handing him the spare pen. "I'm kidding." He humours, eyes crinkling as he faces Jaehyun.

Then it dawns on him. And then Jaehyun. 

"Hey," The guy starts, and Jaehyun definitely knows this guy's name. "Jaehyun? Am I seeing this right?"

"Doyoung?" Jaehyun takes the pen from _Doyoung_ 's fingers, and smiles. "It's you, right?"

Doyoung continues to laugh, soundlessly as they try not to gather too much attention from the speaker and the rest of the sophomores. "I didn't think I would see you again." 

"What do you mean? We see each other in the most unexpected ways." 

  
  
  


It wasn't like they've always known each other since they were children, but it's more like they have met a bunch of times that they know how to casually greet one another in passing. Jaehyun can still remember it as if it was just yesterday. The day of one's college entrance exams is unforgettable anyway. 

Going back to his nineteen year old self, just a few months till he turns twenty, the college entrance exams have been a buzz since summer of that year. Of course everyone was nervous, thinking of where you would be a year from now is scary. Jaehyun readies himself for his exams next week. He's scheduled on a Tuesday, and he feels awful that some of his friends were scheduled on a Friday. 

Jaehyun was the only one in his group that was scheduled earlier, and as the day arrives he continues being nervous. His mom had to stay inside the campus, along with other parents and guardians who are too worried and excited for the kids to take the exams. He finds the room he's assigned to with the help of other students. 

  
  


The moment he sat on his assigned chair, Jaehyun felt lightheaded. He doesn't feel nervous at all, kind of just wants this to end already. When it starts though, that's when he felt the tense. Someone gives him a tap on his shoulder. Jaehyun turns around to see a guy looking at him with a warm smile. 

"Here," He hands Jaehyun two pieces of chocopie. It has the strawberry filling that he loves. Jaehyun mumbles a thanks before taking it. "All of us are nervous and a bit drowsy in the morning. That might help you. Good luck." 

Jaehyun blinks, the guy leans back on his desk as the proctor enters. He looks back at him and mumbles, "Good luck to you, too." 

  
  
  
  
  


The exams end a few hours later. Jaehyun has eaten one of the two chocopies already. He keeps the other in his bag as he guides himself out of the classroom along with the other seniors. 

  
  


"Thank you for the chocopie." Jaehyun says when he sees the same guy walking out of the building. The other stops and waits for Jaehyun to catch up. 

"No worries. I hope we get the universities that we want." Jaehyun smiles at him as a reply. Truth be told, Jaehyun doesn't really mind what university would show up based on his score, just as long as he can graduate and get the degree to get a job. "I'm Doyoung by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Jaehyun. Nice to meet you, too." 

  
  
  


The two of them arrived by the place where Jaehyun's mom was waiting. Doyoung said his sister was also there, "She's more excited for me to go to college." They laugh as the set of parents and guardians grew nearer. 

  
  


"Noona!" Doyoung shouts and the girl talking to Jaehyun's mom looks up. He spots Doyoung and gestures to him to come quickly. Jaehyun smiles at his mom who's beside Doyoung's sister. 

  
  


They talk for a while, mostly just Doyoung's sister telling them how much she wants Doyoung to attend the same university she graduated in. They bid their farewell the moment Jaehyun's stomach growled. He thought that would be the last time he'll see Doyoung, because, well, there are so many seniors graduating that year in Seoul alone. How can they possibly come across each other ever again. 

  
  
  


The first part of the orientation ends, from what Jaehyun understood, it was about the rules and guidelines of the university. A few might already know, but there are transferees and shiftees from other campuses as well as students like him who forgot to attend their first orientation. The second part was about the activities for the year. Jaehyun listens intently, as he promised to himself he'll try better this year. Maybe some school pride will do him good. 

  
  


"Oh no, more fairs." Jaehyun mumbles as he writes the important points from the powerpoint. 

Doyoung snorts from beside him. "Are you tired of those?"

The other rolls his eyes as he continues writing, "If you're a business student, you'd know how hard it is every damn time." 

  
  
  
  


That's not a lie, but he did this to himself so he shouldn't be moping about it. Jaehyun had a lot of dreams and goals before he entered college, and one of them was to build his own business. Whatever it may be, he just wants to create. 

It's during the day before enrolment that he said to himself he'll enroll for any business related course, and he keeps that on his mind the next day. Jaehyun stands in line at eight in the morning outside the admissions office waiting for his turn. 

The line was already long when he arrived, and the reason being everyone wants to get their dream course. He's currently standing in the far back, last. It's not long enough to get nervous, but his hands are shaking from how tense the situation seems. 

Someone stops behind him as he finishes his internal panic. The person is panting as if they've been running frantically. Jaehyun peeks behind him and his eyes widen. 

"Doyoung." He whispers, and Doyoung seems to notice him. The other smiles, and at this point Jaehyun thinks he resembles a bunny. It's cute. He continues to pant for his life; Jaehyun scrambles to open the water bottle in his hand and gives it to Doyoung. 

"Thanks." Doyoung gives him a lopsided smile before drinking half of the water. "Woke up five minutes later than my alarm." He helps, seeing Jaehyun stare at him with curiosity. 

"Good thing you're still on time though." Jaehyun assures him, and looks behind Doyoung as the line continues to grow. 

"Yeah, I sure hope I get a slot." 

"What are you taking?"

Doyoung looks up at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Literature."

"Oh cool." Jaehyun smiles, looking at Doyoung without anything much to say. 

"You?" 

"Ah, something business related. Business Ad or Management." 

At his answers, Doyoung beams, making Jaehyun more confused. "Noona graduated here with a business degree!" He adds cheerfully. Pointing at the people scattered beside the line. He sees a familiar girl looking down on her phone. "Joohyun noona would be so happy once I tell her I know someone from the business department." 

Jaehyun answers with a laugh, walking forward when the line in front of him does. "It's nice to know I already know an alumna from the department." 

  
  
  


The orientation ends two hours later. Jaehyun didn't know orientations could get that long. He certainly doesn't get why it has to be that long. After a few more greetings from the last speaker, a little motivation here and there, they're finally allowed to go. He has no classes today as it will start two days from now. Jaehyun plans to just head back to his room and sleep for the next two days before he won't be getting any for the next months or so. 

"Your pen, thanks." Jaehyun hands the pen to Doyoung when they're both standing up. He never noticed, but the baby blue sweater looks cozy on Doyoung. 

"Oh, no problem." Doyoung smiles, taking the pen and putting in on his pencil case. So organized, Jaehyun didn't want to say it out loud but that made his stomach flutter. "See you around." 

  
  


They bid each other goodbye and went on their way. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


The next few weeks went by a blur. Jaehyun meets up with his friends who happened to go to the same campus, and new ones he met this semester. It always ends up with Johnny and Taeyong though, because Johnny's dorm is right across him. Taeyong is in the same department and has a few classes with him. The three of them began having a bond from the first semester of freshman year, when Taeyong was on his way to Jaehyun's room, bumping at Johnny just along the corridors. 

  
  


They hang out a lot, and fortunately, they have one vacant similar to each other. Jaehyun and Taeyong would have to wait for Johnny thirty minutes more since he has classes until 12:30 noon. The two wait for him by the waiting area at the center of the building. Taeyong scans the stacks of papers in his hands, and Jaehyun has to look away before his headache begins. He thinks it's not the time to talk about contracts. 

  
  


Observing the different students walking by them, Jaehyun spots a familiar face at the far end of the hall. It's Doyoung, and he's laughing with another guy as they wait for the elevator. He doesn't notice how long he's been staring until Taeyong pokes his dimple. 

"Who's that?" Taeyong pops the bubble and the tense situation. Jaehyun shakes his head, unlocking his phone to see if Johnny left him a message. There's none. But it's better than entertaining Taeyong's question. 

  
  


Johnny sees them twenty minutes after he saw Doyoung by the elevator. 

  
  
  


The following days have been the same, Jaehyun would see a flash of Doyoung's fluffy brown hair, or his adorable bunny smile while he catch up with some of his blockmates (or friends, Jaehyun doesn't really know much), and he'll ignore Taeyong or Johnny questioning looks. It's not like this hasn't happened ever. He's seen Doyoung's figure more times than some of his professors since the first year. 

From the looks of it, the two have only been noticing it now. Jaehyun could say the same for himself. He has been minding his own business for a whole year, but talking to Doyoung again during the sophomore orientation made him want to get closer with the other guy. He brushes off the feeling, and continues to ignore it as he follows the two to lunch. 

  
  
  


Jaehyun sees Doyoung again, just after his P.E class. They didn't have anything to do but discuss the events that will take place in the week after. Taeyong and Johnny were already waiting outside the building since the two didn't have any classes in the afternoon. When Jaehyun greeted them, his eyes darted to the pool area just across the Human Kinetics building. There were a few classes in swimming and there were some on the side, warming up.

Jaehyun notices Doyoung, his eyebrows pinched as the sun towers above them. He glares at the instructor in front, continuing to follow her movements. He smiles unconsciously before looking back at his friends. They gave him another set of looks; Johnny with his eyebrow raised, and Taeyong giving him a smug smile. Jaehyun scoffs at them and begins walking away. 

  
  


"Why don't you wait for him?" Taeyong suggests, breathing heavily once he was able to catch up to his friend. He grabs Jaehyun's shoulder for support. 

Johnny snickers beside them. "Doyoung, was it? I thought you knew each other. Why can't you approach him." 

"It's not like that. We're not friends." Jaehyun mumbles, stepping to the side walk to avoid the car passing by. "I just happen to see him around campus a lot."

Johnny gives an affirmative noise, "But didn't you say you met him during CETs? Then enrolment, _and_ then sophomore orientation." Jaehyun nods on all of this.

"Shit, dude." Taeyong curses, earning a glare from Jaehyun. "You didn't attend the same high school did you?"

"No, why?"

Johnny answers with a whistle. 

"That's amazing!" Taeyong adds, quite too fascinated by Jaehyun and Doyoung's coincidental meetings. "Imagine, you didn't attend the same school, but you suddenly get entangled with each other's lives? I call it fate." 

They reach the gates, but the two continue to make fun of him. "I don't believe soulmates are true, but yeah, I call it fate, too." Johnny adds before they started asking each other where they should eat. But if Jaehyun was able to answer, he would disagree. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


The cafeteria is packed today, it's a few weeks before finals begin, from the looks of it everyone is doing their best to also eat as quickly as possible. The campus is big, and the amount of students going in and out of the university's cafeteria won't be shrinking any sooner, especially during finals week. The time when students won't have the energy to actually go out with friends, opting to only stay as close to their classes as possible. 

They bought their foods, started to look for empty tables when Taeyong bumps his shoulder with his. "Isn't that Doyoung?"

Jaehyun looks over to where Taeyong's finger is pointing at. He nods, but turns around to look for other empty seats. He knows Taeyong said this because Doyoung's alone in the six-seater table, but he chose to ignore it. It's until Johnny walks toward the said table, Taeyong following behind him, that Jaehyun thinks he has no choice but to go there too. It's not like he's being creepy, the cafeteria is packed and there's not a lot of tables available. 

  
  
  


"Mind if we sit?" Johnny starts, startling Doyoung whose eyes are drowsily reading a book in front of him. His sandwich untouched. Jaehyun frowns upon noticing, seeing the guy look like he hasn't slept properly in a while. 

  
  


"Yeah, sure." Doyoung smiles tiredly at them, noticing Jaehyun tailing behind Taeyong. "Jaehyun, hi." It's probably just him, but he sees the other's eyes light up when he sees him. 

"Hey, Doyoung. Sorry to interrupt, these guys are not usually this rude. They're just hungry." Jaehyun jokes, pointing at the two who are now munching on their food. Johnny gives him a glare while he continues to eat. This gives Jaehyun the choice to sit beside Taeyong or Doyoung. He chose the latter. 

  
  


"No worries, we are all hungry at this hour." Doyoung replies, finally opening his sandwich. It makes Jaehyun relieved at some point. 

  
  


The four of them started talking, Johnny and Taeyong asking the two questions about how they met and how long they've known each other. They already know this, of course. Jaehyun likes talking to them about these kinds of stuff, but it seems like they want to hear Doyoung's side. He's kind of embarrassed for his friends' behaviour but Doyoung doesn't seem to mind. 

  
  


"You know it's cool how you two have met at certain points in your life; some of them I can consider important, you know, like as you enter your twenties..." Taeyong comments, a bit sentimental. He does that a lot, Jaehyun isn't surprised. 

"Ah," Doyoung nods, and then giggles. "If you say it like that, it kind of seem like we're-"

"Fated?" Johnny helps. Doyoung chokes on air, and Jaehyun has to pat his back lightly. 

"I was gonna say something like, helping each other." Doyoung mumbles once he's done coughing. 

Jaehyun nods, dismissing the fluttering feeling blooming in his stomach once again. Also the way his friends are looking at them. "That's a good point. I mean, you helped me calm down during the exams. Lend me a pen. Things like that." He says, thoughtfully. Eyes looking at their surroundings, then to Doyoung's face. 

"I would say so, yes."

"But I don't think I helped you in any way."

Doyoung beams again, (and it's getting harder and harder for Jaehyun to control the _feelings_ looming inside) "You gave me your water, remember? During enrollment."

Jaehyun replies an _oh_ before smiling back at him. 

  
  


Taeyong and Johnny look at the scene in front of them with amusement; feeling as if they don't belong in this conversation at all. They stare at each other and then back to Doyoung and Jaehyun, talking animatedly with each other. It looks like a conversation between old friends catching up after years of separation. From how Taeyong looks at it, this is the kind of scene that melts his heart if he's watching a movie. Johnny thinks it's somehow a scene where two main characters realized something, but he's not the one to judge. 

  
  


Doyoung continues to chat with Jaehyun until it's time to go. The three wave at Doyoung when he tells them he needs to head to class. They cleaned their table before heading to Johnny's room to study. 

  
  
  


-

**Doyoung:**

_Hey_

**Jaehyun:**

_hi : )_

**Doyoung:**

_This is Doyoung by the way._

**Jaehyun:**

_i know doie hehe_

**Doyoung:**

_'doie'? Me?_

**Jaehyun:**

_yeah it's cute_

_like you_

-

  
  


After obtaining each other's phone number that day, Jaehyun and Doyoung begin talking like real friends. He acknowledges the fact that he's been waiting for this moment. It might not look like it but Jaehyun struggles a bit with making friends. His old pals would say it's because of his strict-looking face, like there's something serious going on wherever he goes, that he's trying to solve whatever it is. Some joked it's because he's too out of everyone's league, even for a platonic kind of relationship. 

As the days went by, a series of conversations ensued between the two of them. Doyoung would ask Jaehyun he's making any profit for that project, and the younger would laugh to himself, telling Doyoung it has been difficult selling stocks. 

Jaehyun would sometimes greet Doyoung good morning, good evening— he didn't want to be invasive so he tries to not make it a daily habit. By the time the last set of exams ended, they both agreed to go out and eat. 

  
  


It's at a café, a few blocks outside the school premise. The place has always been packed with students since it's closer to the university. But they got no choice, since the mall is one cab ride away from said campus. It also has a nice interior, modern and simple. Jaehyun likes it like that, makes him calm even when he knows he has papers after papers to write the same evening. Not right now, he says to himself. Today is hanging out with Doyoung day. 

He's supposed to focus on interacting with the other because exams were hectic. Now is the time to think you did a good job and will pass the semester. Maybe congratulate yourself with some cake. 

  
  


They talk about whatever; how Doyoung almost cried himself while finishing a report on Shakespearean Literature, and cursing why he even took the course in the first place. Although Doyoung knows, Jaehyun does too. They've been talking about why they picked their majors, both of them have been ecstatic, looking tired, but ecstatic talking about business and literature. 

  
  


"Are we gonna order?" Doyoung raised an eyebrow teasingly at Jaehyun. The younger chuckles and nod as a reply. "What are you getting?"

  
  
  


Jaehyun looks at the chalkboard menu above the counter thoughtfully, even though he knows he'll be getting his usual. "Iced Americano and a piece of strawberry shortcake." He shrugs, turning to a smiling Doyoung. "You?"

"Jasmine tea and a piece of strawberry shortcake, too. I love strawberries." Doyoung giggles; Jaehyun looks down on his lap to avoid the blush creeping it. _Doyoung is adorable._

"I love strawberries, too." As if it's anything important, Jaehyun replies. Doyoung, on the other hand gasped, which made Jaehyun glance back at him. "What?"

Doyoung hums in confusion, eyes still wide from his actions seconds ago. "O-- Oh," His cheeks are turning noticeably pink from where Jaehyun is seated. "Nothing. It's just nice. We like the same...fruit." Doyoung nods, as if patting himself on the back for being able to think of a reply. 

"I'll go order then." Jaehyun smiles, his deep dimples showing, before standing up. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jaehyun would say their hang out at the café was the turning point of their _friendship._ It goes from there, and as the first semester closes, break begins. He won't be going home this break, he figures, since he won't even have enough time to rest in their home before enrolment starts and classes resume once again. They have two weeks to spare, Johnny and Taeyong decided to stay to keep him company. Doyoung has told him he'll be staying as well since he had to read materials for the courses next semester. 

  
  


He saw Doyoung the other day, while he gathered the remainder of the binders from his blockmates. They have to pass it before the grades are due, the class found out Jaehyun isn't going back home this break. It automatically translates to: Jaehyun will be the one in charge of passing their projects to their professors. 

Binders are heavy, and he had to stack at least thirty of them in his arms. 

"Need help?" Doyoung says with a chuckle, though Jaehyun couldn't see his face. He knows he's enjoying his suffering. "Of course you do. You're strong, but binders are stronger." He continues to make himself laugh as he grabs half of the binders in Jaehyun's arms. 

  
  


They enter the department's faculty room, leaving the stacks on Jaehyun's professor's desk when the other staff says he's not around today. "Thank you." Jaehyun mumbles once they're outside the office. 

"Don't mention it." Doyoung pats his shoulder before going somewhere else. 

  
  
  
  


The next time they see each other is a little different. Jaehyun was running around for an unoccupied comfort room because the one on the second floor of the west wing is locked. He finds himself, panting, in front of the east wing ground floor. Doyoung sits outside on the bench, and his head is down. 

  
  


"Doie?" Jaehyun whispers, afraid he'll scare Doyoung off if he speaks louder. "Are you okay?"

"Oh!" Doyoung jumps either way, wiping the tears in his eyes as he faces Jaehyun with a forced smile. "Hey, yeah. I'm fine." 

Jaehyun stares at him.

"Okay, I'm not fine." 

That was Jaehyun's cue to sit beside the older, "What's wrong?" He scans Doyoung's face for any emotions, but the other just smiles sadly. 

  
  


"It's stupid, really." Doyoung looks down on his lap, playing with the loose threads. Jaehyun sighs, reaching for Doyoung's hand to hold.

"Tell me."

Doyoung exhales, giving up. "It's about an exam. I was called this morning because I wasn't able to finish the essay part. They gave us little time to answer the exam that has a three part essay on the last page. How was I supposed to finish that? They didn't tell me to do anything, just called the five of us to say that it might be a problem for our scores." He sighs again, louder this time, absentmindedly squeezing Jaehyun's hand. 

The younger doesn't speak, the words he wants to mutter won't be any help as the damage has been done. College professors are either strict or arrogant, or a little bit of both. No matter how much you beg for them, it'll still be them winning in the end. What Doyoung told him is just one of those. Hopefully, it won't have a great effect on his overall grade. 

  
  


Jaehyun forgets that he had to use the comfort room, even as the students continue to pass by them to go to the comfort room. He stays there with Doyoung until he decides how he could cheer him up. 

"Want strawberry ice cream?" 

And that's all it takes to make Doyoung's lips turn upward, although just a tiny bit. It's still a feat Jaehyun would love to celebrate with his favorite ice cream.

  
  


-

  
  


Doyoung is in a good mood today. Nothing, not even the sudden cold breeze in the air, would be able to turn it around. It's the start of the new semester and, fortunately, the essay part of his exam didn't affect much of his overall grade. He still feels a bit disappointed about it though. Professors are sometimes assholes. He always gets at least one professor each semester that loves giving him the hardest time. 

  
  


He struts the main campus grounds, finishes his last class for the day and is ready to meet Yuta by the soccer field. He has been playing all day as his friend doesn't have classes until Wednesday this week. Lucky bastard who gets to sleep more for two days. They were taking advantage of the weather, since there's still no snow falling and the forecast said it won't fall until next week. 

  
  


Doyoung meets Jungwoo and Taeil along the entrance towards the field. They have different schedules this semester, but decided to wait for Doyoung before watching their other friend. When they arrived, they saw some people crowding on a particular spot. As they walk closer he hears the words of concern from them.

"Jae, are you sure?"

"Why did you have to kick it like that?"

Doyoung furrows his eyebrows, walking faster until he sees what it's really about. He looks at Johnny and Yuta across him, their eyes strained to the Jaehyun who's wincing as Taeyong guides his left ankle, asking how much it hurts. 

"What happened?" Doyoung hears Jungwoo say, looking over Yuta. 

The older rolls his eyes, as if Jaehyun isn't really in pain and it's just a cruel joke. "This idiot kicked too hard. We already said we won't get competitive, but look at him." Yuta sighs, dismissively. He hears Taeil shuffles beside him to give Jaehyun a bottle of water. 

"Idiot." Was the only thing Doyoung was able to say, made Jaehyun stop wincing to look at him. Puppy eyes staring at him curiously. "Let's get you back to the dorms." 

Johnny says something about taking Jaehyun to the clinic but Doyoung learned how to do first aid in this kind of situation. Jeno, their youngest sibling loves playing soccer, that also means he gets injured a lot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After shushing the others away, telling Johnny and Yuta to continue playing, commanding Taeyong to go to his next class, and apologizing to Jungwoo and Taeil that he won't be joining them for their afternoon hangout; he ushers Jaehyun on the elevator going to the 10th floor. They got out seconds later, both quiet and content with each other's presence. The moment was ruined, when Jaehyun started groaning as they started walking through the corridors. 

  
  


"You didn't tell me your room is located at the end of the floor." Doyoung snorts, guiding a frustrated Jaehyun. They succeed with only minimal wincing from the injured one. He lets Jaehyun sit on his bed, roaming around the place. "You got compression?" Doyoung mumbles, looking back at Jaehyun.

The younger has his eyes closed tightly, but nods. "Yeah, the bedside drawer." 

Doyoung hums circling the bed to reach the drawer. He fiddles with each one before finding the compression on the middle drawer. "You get sprained ankles a lot or—" Doyoung paused his teasing, brows pinching when a piece of photo peaks his interest. Just beside a wrist watch and his compression wrap. Without thinking twice, Doyoung carefully snatches the photo out of the drawer. 

Jaehyun noticed the silence and looked over to see what Doyoung's doing. He chuckles, seeing the photo in Doyoung's hand. "Oh, my baby photo. You found it." He jokes, leaning as much as he can to see the older's expression. He sees him nod, turning the photo to look at the back:

  
  


_2002.02.14_

_Our little Jaehyunie enjoying his birthday with a new friend. ♡_

  
  
  


Doyoung goes back to look at the photo of Jaehyun. Another little boy was hugging Jaehyun tightly, as if they've been friends from their mothers' womb. He smiles to himself. 

"Yangpyeong Strawberry Farm, huh." He looks at the window, a warm smile painted on his face. "I wanted to go there when I turned five. But mom was busy with grandma because she got sick. Dad was working overtime that week. I cried, saying no one loves me, Joohyun noona turns and smacks my head..." 

  
  


He remembers it clearly, how could he not? It was the only time Doyoung had asked his parents to go somewhere during his birthday, due to unforeseen circumstances they weren't able to go. They surprised him, though, two weeks later. "Dongyoungie!" Joohyun exclaims, jumping on Doyoung's side of the bed. He groans, screaming at his sister to stop it. "We're going to see strawberries!!" She shouts even more, making their mother come up to tell them to calm down. 

  
  


On the way to the strawberry farm he's only seen on agricultural channels his grandmother watches, Doyoung jitters in excitement. When they arrived, Doyoung's mother had to hold him tight next to her, who knows where Doyoung might run to if he's left unattended in the world of his dreams. 

  
  


"...Baby Doyoung was so excited that day." He laughs to himself, staring back at the photo in his hands. "He was so happy he hugged the first little boy he saw. My mom sneered at me for being cheeky, but I kept hugging the little boy with cute dimples. Before I knew it, I saw a flash and heard a shutter from a camera. I just laughed and smiled more. It was the best birthday gift ever if you ask me." Doyoung finishes his storytelling to look back at Jaehyun. 

  
  


Jaehyun wanted to climb onto his bed but couldn't because of his ankle, so he scoots a little, propping his elbow awkwardly to the mattress having to set himself up between laying down and sitting up. He's astounded, but who wouldn't, by this new found information? 

"No way..." 

It dawns on them, twenty minutes later. Doyoung has helped Jaehyun sit next to him as they began recalling the events from eighteen years ago while ailing Jaehyun's sprained ankle. 

  
  


-

  
  


They're all sitting together in a booth at a diner near the university. It's Sunday night, while they're supposed to be preparing for Monday classes (except for Yuta, he's really that lucky), Doyoung and Jaehyun asked their friends to make some time for them. 

"You're gonna tell us you're getting married." Yuta says out loud, the moment the waitress left them with their food. Doyoung coughs the strawberry milkshake he'd been drinking. Taeil pats his back while snorting. Really good friends. 

"No!" Jaehyun answers for them. "We were going to tell you about the photo in my room." Jungwoo rolls his eyes from beside Taeyong, saying he didn't set aside his report for Jaehyun to talk about a _photo._ "You wouldn't do it even when we didn't invite you." _Point taken_ , but still, Jungwoo has a schedule he thinks he's following. 

  
  


So, they begin talking about strawberries, and five year old Doyoung whining about his family not loving him. This earns a laugh from Taeil, "That's Doyoung right there." They continue telling the story of how the little boys from Jaehyun's photo are him and Doyoung. No one seems to buy it until Johnny speaks, "You do realize this is kinda like soulmates, right?"

"Do strawberries have magic?" Yuta chimes in. 

"I don't know, Yuta." Doyoung glares at his friends, shrugging at Johnny as a reply. "All we know is that it's crazy, you guys." 

  
  


Taeyong leans on the table, taking a mouthful of french fries, "It's honestly so cool how you guys kept bumping with each other. Not knowing you met even before the CETs." He sits back, laughing to himself. 

Jaehyun smiles, looking at Doyoung beside him. Unsurprisingly, Doyoung is already looking back at him, smiling brightly. 

Fate, magic, or pure coincidence; it doesn't matter, because from the looks of it they were bound to meet each other. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


It's Doyoung's birthday, and Jaehyun has planned the perfect present. Sure, it might seem repetitive since they've been here before, but this time it will be better, meaningful and touching for the both of them. The last time they went here they didn't know they would mean this much to each other, but now they're going together. They've come to the agreement that they could never leave each other's side. Wherever Doyoung is, Jaehyun is there and vice versa. 

  
  


"Jaehyun, where are we going?" He has his hands covering Doyoung eyes, guiding the other as they walk along the path to the gates of the farm. There are a lot of visitors today considering strawberries are harvested during winter, and getting them just right on time will make them more delicious. Jaehyun knows that, of course he does. 

"And, we're here." He whispers, taking away his hands to let Doyoung see the place clearer. Doyoung smiles wide, Jaehyun returns it back. They stare at each other for a second, Doyoung looking away to walk down the path of pink, red, and green. 

"I can't believe you brought me here." Doyoung tries to sound ungrateful, but the sparkle in his eyes says otherwise. 

"I mean, you didn't get to go on your fifth birthday, right? I think I deserve a thank you." Jaehyun gives a smirk as Doyoung approaches him, eyes continue to sparkle, smiling so bright for him.

"Thank you." The older stops in front of him, close enough to get embraced by Jaehyun. The farm is buzzing with instructions from the helpers and tour guides, kids screaming and squealing from excitement. But it all becomes white noise the moment Jaehyun looks back at Doyoung.

"Say," He starts, slowly creeping his right arm onto Doyoung's hip. His left hand finding Doyoung's own. "Would you mind going with me here every year? As your boyfriend."

Doyoung chuckles, snaking his free hand on Jaehyun's neck. "Didn't think you'd ever ask."

"...so, yes?"

"Yes." Doyoung whispers, biting his lips as he stares down at Jaehyun's inviting one. The younger pulls him closer, diving down to give Doyoung a kiss. They don't stop biting and licking each other's mouths until they hear a scream from below them. Doyoung pulls away, eyes wide and lips swollen. Jaehyun wants to kiss him more, but the older one is already laughing at something beside them. 

"Look at them." He points at two kids playing with each other as he giggles. Jaehyun realizes he wouldn't mind seeing Doyoung like this everyday. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you! hopefully you enjoyed, give me some of your thoughts in the comments if you wanna ^^


End file.
